


Sleep Forever

by Cookiestar16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiestar16/pseuds/Cookiestar16
Summary: Kokichi can't go to sleep.Shuichi tries to help.





	Sleep Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is actually a Whumpvember one-shot that I had made and posted somewhere else a while back. I just really liked this one for some reason and I wanted something to post while I work on something else. Enjoy!

Kokichi tossed and turned under the covers of his bed. He couldn't sleep. He clawed at his eyes, the sides of his face, and just about every part of skin that was bare. All he wanted was to sleep. To get lost in unconsciousness. Perhaps he could get entranced in a nice dream. Or, more likely, he'd end up in a nightmare.

 

Oh well. It couldn't be any worse than the real life, now could it?

 

The fourth class trial had been held. Where everyone saw Kokichi as some sort of monster when they found out how he had tricked Gonta into killing Miu. He wasn't just going to let himself be killed...! He was the only one, besides the detective, who knew enough to figure out who the mastermind was. The only one who could unravel the mysteries of that hellhole. Besides, that snarky bitch had it coming for her, anyway.

 

But still... Was he really a monster because of his greediness for life and more time? Another chance?

 

Kokichi shoved his face in the pillow. It was all of these thoughts that were keeping him from sleeping... Well, that was a half lie. Just the stress of being trapped in the killing game, and also knowing that his time was inevitably approaching soon...

 

It was all too much. He was just a teenage boy. Someone like him shouldn't have to go through such crushing circumstances.

 

Kokichi started to softly cry. He shoved his face even father into his pillow to muffle out all of the pitiful noises that he was making. He told himself to stop but the tears kept coming, soon starting to soak his pillow.

 

He should be used to this. This happened every night. Even before the killing game, Kokichi would barely be able to steal a wink of sleep. It would only get worse if there was a serious problem at hand.

 

_Knock knock._

 

Kokichi jumped a bit before scrambling over to his bathroom. Turning the light on, he glanced at himself. _Man, don't I just look like a weak piece of shit..._ Still sniffling, he splashed some water onto his face and combed his fingers through his messy hair, trying to make it look like he wasn't sobbing terribly just about a minute ago.

 

He made his way over to the door. "Who is it?" he cooed, trying his damn best not to let his voice quiver.

 

"It's me," a soft, familiar voice responded.

 

"It's me, who?"

 

The person on the other side just sighed. "Kokichi, this isn't some lame knock-knock joke. It's me, Shuichi. Can you please let me in...?"

 

Kokichi snickered. "Through the door or the back entrance?" Nevertheless, he unlocked his door, which made a quiet clicking noise.

 

Shuichi, upon hearing the door being unlocked, opened the door and entered. Kokichi closed it behind him.

 

"So, Mister Detective. What might you be doing here at three in the morning, hm? Especially after what happened earlier today?" Kokichi let his eyes slant, a smirk growing into something more sinister. "What. Did finally come to your senses and want to kill me?"

 

Shuichi stayed silent, the cogs in his mind starting to turn as he was trying to figure out how to respond to this.

 

Kokichi found the pause quite amusing. "Wow, are you actually considering it? Hm... but I don't see any weapons in your hand. Not even some sort of poison or whatever."

 

"K-Kokichi!" Shuichi looked down at the floor to continue, now starting to mumble. "I'm not... planning to kill you."

 

"How disappointing."

 

"Kokichi... may I ask you a question?"

 

"Shoot."

 

Shuichi gulped nervously. "Well... I woke up to a strange sound, and I determined that it was coming from you. Now that I can see you, I noticed something and I can't help but to wonder if you were... crying?"

 

Kokichi blinked at him. Was he that obvious?? If that wasn't just fan-fucking-tastic. Kokichi mentally scolded himself, and behind his back, he started digging his nails into his wrists.

 

"Me? The Ultimate Supreme Leader, crying!? Oh please, I bet you're just making up all of these claims to feel better about your own pussy-personality."

 

Shuichi furrowed his brows in frustration, holding a fist up close to his heart and trying to calm down. "...I'm serious," he spoke through slightly gritted teeth. In the blink of an eye, his expression grew soft again and he now cupped Kokichi's cheek in his hand. "Kokichi... are you okay?"

 

Kokichi's lip quivered. His eyes squinted slightly from confusion and frustration. _Shuichi..._ It seemed like all time had stopped. It felt like everything in the universe had just disappeared except for him and the boy gently rubbing circles on his cheek with his thumb.

 

Why was Shuichi being so gentle towards him...? Honestly, it just pissed Kokichi off. _How dare he yell at me during the class trial, but then come to me this early in the morning acting so caring and concerned about me...!? Just do one or the other, and don't leave me like the fucking mess that I am right now!_ The boy mentally sighed. _I just...don't deserve this..._

 

Kokichi felt the tears threaten to spill once more. He couldn't cry in front of Shuichi, though. "'Are you okay'? Shuichi, I thought that you would be smart enough to know that that isn't the best thing to say to someone who's been yelled at and punched."

 

Shuichi winced a bit at the venom-laced words. "Ah, Kokichi... I'm... sorry that I yelled at you."

 

"What."

 

"I..." The detective seemed to be at a loss of words. "...Er..."

 

Kokichi waved dismissively at him. "Oh, just save your breath." He crossed his arms, huffing and turning away.

 

Shuichi took a step back and rubbed his neck. With a slight pause, he soon asked, "So why are you up this late?"

 

"...Because I was busy masterminding!" the smaller boy claimed, stretching his arms out dramatically.

 

Shuichi's eyes widened a bit until he found it in him to calm down. He looked at Kokichi in the eyes, seeming to try to analyze everything that laid behind those purple orbs. Then he looked over, and through the dark, he was able to see a whiteboard with all sorts of doodles and pictures on it.

 

"I don't think you're the mastermind—"

 

"Why not."

 

Shuichi motioned over to the whiteboard. "I'm not quite sure that a mastermind would label me as 'trustworthy?'." He found himself blushing a bit at the thought of Kokichi possibly trusting him, of all the remaining students in the academy, it was him. He chuckled sheepishly as he continued, "Um, and there's just this feeling that I'm getting from you... I want to believe that you're not the mastermind."

 

Kokichi stayed silent a second before breaking out into laughter. "Oh, man! Now, that's some lousy evidence if I've ever seen it. Shuichi, I seriously thought that you were smarter than that dumb Kaito!"

 

Shuichi stepped forward and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist, causing him to look up at gold eyes. "Please, Kokichi... If you see me as trustworthy then can you trust my intuition as a detective?"

 

Kokichi's heart fluttered and he looked away. A grim feeling stopped the fluttering of his heart. He was hesitant as he replied, "..There's a reason as to why the question mark is there..."

 

"A question mark... You're unsure?"

 

Kokichi looked back and winced at the slightly hurt look in the detective's eyes. He wished that he could take it back, the words were right on the tip of his tongue! But...

 

"Then..." Shuichi smiled gently. "I'll just have to make you sure. Now let's go to bed."

 

"...Okay." Kokichi walked over to his own bed, expecting the other boy to leave... He didn't. "Oh? And what is my beloved Shumai doing by staying here?"

 

"I'm just sticking to my words." He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers in, motioning for Kokichi to get in. The supreme leader did with vague confusion towards Shuichi's actions. Once he was settled under the covers, Shuichi found an extra blanket in the closet and laid it on top.

 

Kokichi kept quiet, but he held the blanket closer to him, relishing in the added warmth. _It still won't help me fall asleep though..._

 

Next thing that Kokichi knew, there was an extra person slipping under the covers beside him. The boy spun around, only to find a flustered Shuichi looking back at him. "Er... Sorry. I, um... guess that I didn't ask for permission to do this first, huh? I know that I was trying to stick to my word, but... if you're uncomfortable like this... then I can leave..."

 

Kokichi's eyes widened. He knew that he shouldn't be letting anyone do this—but at least of all people, it was the one person who the supreme leader was fairly positive that he could trust.

 

"W-Wait!" A shaky hand held onto Shuichi to keep him in place. It was only then noticed that he had taken his jacket off, probably to feel more comfortable. "Please d-don't go..."

 

Shuichi felt his cheeks heat up bashfully, but he still offered the smaller boy a smile. "I won't, Kokichi. Now let's go to sleep."

 

Out of nowhere, Kokichi started crying into Shuichi's chest, starting to soak the fabric of his shirt with salty tears. Shuichi was obviously startled, sputtering to ask, "K-Kokichi? Kokichi, what's wrong!?"

 

"Everything!" the smaller boy quietly snapped. "J-Just admit it! You hate me, everyone else h-hates me! You're either going to kill me in my sleep or I'm going to wake up all a-alone once again!" He started to cry even harder, causing Shuichi to hold him in his arms. "D-Don't worry... It's not like I blame you all." A broken smile had crossed his face when he said that, eyes looking empty.

 

"Kokichi—"

 

"Shut _UP_! Just...sh-shut up! The time when I least deserve comfort, I get it!? What's up with this world!?"

 

"...What does that mean?"

 

"It means that this happens every. Single. Fucking. Night. I'm not quite sure if anyone noticed the bags under my eyes or if they just didn't care enough to ask." Kokichi sniffled, finally bringing himself to look at Shuichi in the eyes. "And do you know what the ch-cherry on top of it all is!? I manipulated an innocent person whom everyone loved into killing someone! D-Don't you get it...? I'm a MONSTER!"

 

Before he could continue, Shuichi placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, shh... just shut up. You're not a monster, and I don't hate you," he murmured into his ear. He started stroking through the smaller boy's hair. "I can see why you did what you did. It's only natural for us humans to want to stay alive."

 

Kokichi started crying harder. He didn't think that he would be able to believe all of it... but for the moment, he just wanted to believe in Shuichi. "...H-Hey, Shumai? Whenever I may wake up... w-will you h-have already l-l-eft me... a-alone...?"

 

Shuichi smiled, resting his head on top of Kokichi's so that Kokichi was nestled into the crook of his neck. "No, I promise you that I'll stay here. I promise you that I'll still be here when you wake up."

 

Kokichi cried even harder at that. Though the negative thoughts concerning the killing game were still present, he was able to push them to the back of his mind for the moment and start crying tears of joy.

 

And eventually, the supreme leader tired himself out from the crying and managed to fall asleep.

 

***

 

Shuichi had come back every night at the same exact time to do the same exact thing. Kokichi's mood had started to lift a bit since Shuichi started to follow this weird 'routine' they had made up, but all of that progress was thrown out the window when Kaito died of cancer.

 

It had happened in the morning when he started coughing. At first, it wasn't thought to be much... until he started coughing up blood.

 

With Kaito gone, Kokichi couldn't continue with the plan that he had to find the mastermind. No one else would help him... except for maybe Shuichi, but he wouldn't force Shuichi into doing such a thing. It wasn't as if he'd willingly do it either way.

 

So, Kokichi had brought in two pills and set them on his desk. Depending on whichever pill Shuichi would bring over to him would decide his fate.

 

_Knock knock._

 

"Oh, look! It's my favorite person in the entire world! What are you doing here?"

 

"Kokichi, we do this every night." Shuichi sighed but gave a tired smile. He let himself inside the dorm, Kokichi shutting the door behind him and already prancing over to the bed.

 

"Oh, by the way, I was able to find some sleeping pills in the warehouse. They're over there." Kokichi pointed at his desk.

 

Shuichi turned to look, and there were indeed two nice little pills waiting there. "Oh...! That should help for tonight, right?"

 

Kokichi nodded his head eagerly. "Yep yep! Now hand me one of those, will you? And also bring the cup of water."

 

Shuichi nodded at him, grabbing the water and picking up one of the pills. "Here," he said as he handed both items over to the smaller boy.

 

The supreme leader stared at the pill through the darkness. "Nishishi! Thanks!" He threw the pill down his throat, using the water to help it go down.

 

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Shuichi asked with a hopeful smile.

 

"...Yeah," Kokichi responded with a small smile.

 

***

 

"Ah, I see that the sleeping pill helped you," Shuichi mumbled as he woke up. He groaned, stretching as much as he could with the smaller boy in his arms. "Kokichi, I think that we should get up now. Everyone's probably waiting for us at the dining hall."

 

"..."

 

Shuichi sighed. "I guess that the medicine really helped, huh." He shook Kokichi softly. "Kokichi, I'm serious... Look, I'm glad that you got some good rest, but... we should really eat."

 

"..."

 

"...Kokichi?"

 

 

And all that he was met with was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this didn't meet your angst expectations....  
> ...but really, just imagine waking up with a loved one dead in your arms? Then you realize that you technically killed them...  
> Or don't actually think of that. (I could do an alternate ending but I'm not sure. If you want one then just tell me.)


End file.
